Generally, a vehicle can utilize an externally hosted or internally hosted global positioning data through a navigation system to determine a global positional location of the vehicle on a roadway. The navigation system can utilize pre-stored map data to determine information about the roadway of the vehicle. In particular, the navigation system can evaluate the map data to determine the position of the vehicle within a lane of the roadway. This data can be utilized for autonomous vehicle operation to ensure that the vehicle is properly driven within the boundaries of a respective lane of the roadway. However, in many instances the map data can be inaccurate since the map data may not be up to date and/or may be incorrectly interpreted based on incorrect or skewed global positioning of the vehicle. For instance, map data may not reflect the addition of new roadways, changes in the lanes and roadway due to road/lane expansion, road/lane reduction, road/lane construction, and/or changes in the marking of lanes that may occur after the map data was stored. In addition, incorrect or skewed global positioning of the vehicle can cause critical vehicle positioning errors that can adversely affect autonomous vehicle operation.